1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swaging machine comprising connecting rod-like driven hammers, which are longitudinally guided in a machine frame and are preferably driven by eccentrics and radially guided in a machine frame with respect to the axis of the eccentric shaft and for a driving connection are provided at that end which faces the eccentric with a surface in sliding contact with a slide ring, which surrounds and is rotatably mounted on the eccentric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the previous practice, the rotation of the eccentric has been converted to the reciprocating motion of each swaging hammer by a positive coupling between the slide ring and the radially inner end of the hammer. To that end the slide ring extends into a transversely extending cam slot in the end of the hammer. In that case the radially inner end of the hammer guides the slide ring along two mutually opposite sliding surfaces and for this purpose the radially inner end of the hammer in most cases surrounds the slide ring and also the eccentric. But it has also already been proposed to provide the slide ring with a guide rail, which faces the radially inner end of the hammer, and to provide the radially inner end of the hammer with a T-shaped guide plate, which extends into said guide rail (Austrian Patent Specification 370,351). But in all eccentric-driven swaging hammers which are similar to connecting rods the positive driving connection involves a large overall space requirement and a high expenditure of material so that particularly machines comprising a plurality of hammers have large dimensions and a heavy weight. Besides, the dead-center positions cannot be adjusted unless special housings comprising the bearings for the eccentric shafts are provided and such an adjusting housing will reduce the stiffness of the machine frame, which must be provided with suitable bearing openings. Moreover, the adjustment will involve a displacement of the center of the eccentric shaft so that that displacement must be taken up by expensive means for driving the eccentric shaft.